Red and Silver
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Pardon the crappy title. Reno is halfway on his way to his job when his boss says he has a couple days off of work. With nothing much to do, Reno goes to a small coffee house and sees the one person who will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:I'm not to good on final fantasy 7 but I have learned a lot from my friends. This was originally going to be RufusxReno but I like Yazoo better. This takes place in a far off mystical place that does not involve any of the major kick ass themes of Final Fantasy 7. _

_Oh and I don't own Final Fantasy 7. I just have the movie._

"Damn it!" Reno swore as he ran down the pavement. His bright red hair was pulled into a ponytil so it would go into his face while he ran. The man stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Just then, victory fanfare blasted from his pocket. From the ringtone, he knew exactly who was calling.

"Rufus, sir, I'm g-going to be a little late, sir," Reno weezed out, holding the cell phone up to his ear. Damn it. He knew he should've had double checked to make sure his alarm was on. If it wasn't for Yuffie coming over last night with two six packs of beer, he wouldn't have missed his bus. He knew he was going to be chewed out again by the new boss, the old owner' son, Rufus Shinra. He braced himself for the worst.

"Actually, the store will be closed for the next three. Many of the employees had to go to out of city to learn how to use the new equipment. So with so many people gone, I decide to give everyone else a little break," Rufus said over the phone. Reno grinned brightly at the news.

"Thank you very much Rufus, sir!" The green eyed man cheered. Finally he had a day off after nearly a year. His employer continued.

"But I expect you to actually be on time for once Reno when work opens or else you will be fired. Enjoy!" Rufus threatened the red head before hanging up. Reno's happiness was instantly shot down by his truly coldhearted boss. Shoving his phone in his pocket, the young man looked around to see where he was. The area looked only vaguely famaliar. He always saw it when he rode passed on the bus but he never really saw what was actually here. He was standing next to what seemed like a fancy clothing shop. Across the street seemed to be a comic shop. He decided to walk around the area, looking at the differnet displayed merchandie that lay in the many shop's windows. After about ten minutes of wandering his stomach let out a rumble. He looked at his watch; it was about 11. Reno looked around to see if there was anyplace where he could grab a bite. All he saw was a small coffee house. It would have to do.

Reno crossed the street to the coffee shop. The name, Jenova, was written in light brown letters. Reno pulled open the glass door and took in the tasty aroma of fresh coffee and chocolate. The bell jingled as he walked inside.

It was a rather small coffee shop. There were only a few people seated at various little tables, some of them working on their laptops. Music played in the background, sounded similar to jazz but not in a way as well. It added to the calming atmosphere the place gave off.

He was glad he was in work attire, a messy suit and button down shirt. Everyone in the coffee shop was dressed in sophisticated clothes. If he was in his normal clothes, he would have felt entirely out of place in his torn jeans and t-shirts. He found his wallet, and miserably looked inside. He had only about ten bucks left to his name. Well about six bucks when he would order. He was so broke, he hadn' t enough to pay this month's rent at his apartment, or the last two. He only paid half. But life continued onward.

Reno walked up to the counter, where displays of cakes and other pasteries lay. Getting out some cash, he wasn't really paying attention when the cashier came up to him.

"Hello. What can I get for you?" asked a smooth voice.

Reno looked up to see who was talking to him. The cashier was tall and thin, around Reno's age. The man had long silver hair. Reno couldn't help stare for a moment before processing the question.

"Hey. Yeah, can I get a carmel frappacino and one of those brownie things; they look good," Reno ordered, his eyes examining the man again. The other man was slender, but still had a decent built, as far as Reno could see through his T-shirt and green apron. He also noticed that the silver haired cashier had the prettiest eyes, a strange mix of blue, green, and what seemed to be gold.

"Okay then," the cashier said. Reno snapped out of it when he spoke."Your total for one caramel frappacino and one fudge brownie will be $6.92."

"That expensive!" Reno's jaw would have hit the floor if he hadn't caught it. He rubbed under his eyes, fingers covering the red, cresent moon tatoo. He was so screw. He dug back into his wallet and brought out two more buck. He reluctantly handed them over to the pale cashier. Reno sighed as he saw the last little money he had fly away.

"...If you take a seat, I'll have your order in a second..." the man said uncertain, hoping the red head was okay. He put the money into the register and walked of to make the chilled drink. Reno flopped down into one of the wood chairs and put his chin in his hands. It had only been a few moment, but Reno felt his green eyes wander away from his view of pedestrians to the silvered man. He scaned the tall man's body, from the back of head to his skinny black jeans.

'Wow! He's not bad lookin huh?' Reno thought to himself as he looked at the man's long and slender legs. Realizing what he just thought, he shook his head, trying to get rid of it. A little surprised, he turned away. 'What the hell? Why am I looking at him? I already have a hot girlfriend. This guy's not nearly as hot as Yuffie.'

'...' He sat there silently trying to process his thoughts again. 'Wait! I mean he's not hot at all! Shit! I really need to get more sleep!' Reno rubbed his temples to clear his head. Not payng attentio again, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the cashier placed the iced coffee drink and brownie on the table. He let out a loud yelp.

"Um, did I scare you? Sorry," apologized the man, although it almost sounded amused. He bowed slightly. Reno noticed his name tag at the front of his uniform apron.

_**Yazoo**_

"No, it's okay. Just was thinking that's all. Thanks," Reno said to him, picking up the straw, peeling away the paper. He peeled half of it off, then stuck it in his mouth. He blow and the remaining straw paper flew at Yazoo. The silver haired cashier rolled his eyes.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you are not immature sir," Yazoo sarcastically said walking away. Reno stuck his tongue out at him when he was out of view. The red haired man drank his coffee in silence, enjoying the momentary peace. He nibbled on the corner of the brownie before he spat it out; it had tiny chunks of nuts on the inside. God, he hated nuts.

"Oh well," Reno said, cutting off the side he bit. He put it back in the little brown bag it came in and decided to give it to Yuffie as a gift for when she came over that night.

He grabbed the drink and bag and got up. He wanted to go home and sleep in his bed for once. He never got such oppritunities since he worked almost always. He took one more sip before pushing his chair in. He was almost out the door whe he looked back at Yazoo, who was cleaning out a blender. Reno felt his cheeks grow warm for some reason. He left Jenova's and headed home, still sipping his coffee.

"Damn, I hate walking," Reno complained as he made it about to the halfway mark. He had taking off his suit jacket to keep himself a little cooler. He walked not to fast, taking in the dismal city scenery. He placed the sunglasses that were on the top of his head over his eyes to keep away the sunlight. He reached into his pocket, the same one that held his phone, a pulled out a box of cigarrettes. Out of his back pocket, he pulled out a tiny lighter. He lit the end of it and inhale. He took it it out of his mouth and blew out a tiny cloud of smoke. Cigarrettes always calmed him. He just wished he wasn't addicted to the incredibly expensive kind, hense one reason for his lack of cash.

He did this for a few more times before his phone began to ring again; She's a Rebel by Green Day played.

'Gah! Yuffie! It's to early for this.' he thought, flipping open the phone.

"Hey, Yuffie. What's-"

"What the hell Reno? What going on with your apartment! You could at least tell me that you're leaving, you jerk!" Yuffie yelled at him. The phone clicked off before he could say anything. Reno stood there bewildered.

"What the hell? I'm not leaving!" Reno tried to figure it out until he got bored with thinking and shruuged. Most likely Yuffie had lost her mind. He hurried back to see what exactly what was going on.

A/N: So here is the first chapter. Sorry if it kinda sucked. I like Yuffie with Vincent better than Reno though. Oh well. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah. I totally forgot about this one. I don't really like the story plot so much anymore but I think it's wrong to just discontinue a story, so the updates won't be very often. Sorry. I'd only really work on this one if I actually got some reviews (thank you to the two who did though).

* * *

Yuffie stood outside at the main gate at the Mako's Apartment Complex. The short haired girl had her arms crossed and looked incredibly pissed. She tapped her foot impatiently as Reno walked up to her. He gave a nervous smile at his girlfriend as she looked like she was about to slug him.

"Hey, Yuf-" Reno attempted to greet before being shut up by Yuffie's glare. The two stood there for a few moments until Yuffie broke the silence.

"Well Reno, is this you're way of telling me that you're breaking up with me?" the young girl asked, trying to remain calm although there was much difficulty. Reno was still confused. He hadn't wanted to break up with her. Sure she was annoying, pushy, stubborn, loud, overly energetic, nagging... Okay, that didn't really put her in a positive outlook, but she was cute and young. Wait, why was he with her again? Reno's head hurt a bit but he pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind for the time being. The main quetion was why the hell does Yuffie think I'm breaking up with her?

Quickly he pushed past her and ran upstairs to his room on the third story. Outside his door were two boxes, hastily sealed up, with cloth sticking out from the openings. Reno got out his keys to unlock it, but it refused to open. He tried to force it in but to no avail. He banged his fist onto the door in anger. He was positve that it was his room; there was a dead wilted plant in front that had been put there not long after he moved to the complex. He kicked the door after several minutes of failure. He sighed heavily as he sat on the floor, back against the door.

"Ha! This is what ya get when ya don't pay the rent on time, Reno," came a voice from down the hall. Cid, the apartment manager, stood leaning on the rail. He was pretty laid back a lot of the time, but back when he was younger, he was an airplane fighter. The blonde, 45 year old man was rather hospitable and constantly yelled whenever Reno and Yuffie cause too much noise but he seldon got angry. Cid Highwind was tapping his foot in irritarion.

"Wait! Cid! You don't mean I'm being e-"

"Yeah, Reno. Ya haven't paid the rent in three months so ya know there's gotta be consequences. As of now, you got five minutes to get yer crap out or else I'm gonna have ta call the police on ya." Cid finshed as Reno stood up in disbelief. This was too much to handle. Cid took Reno's key's out of the red head's hand. He started stacking the boxes up onto each other as Cid went back downstairs. Reno struggled as he brought the boxes filled only with booze, cigarettes, and clothes downstairs to where Yuffie was still waiting for him. Her mood hadn't changed at all since ten minutes ago.

"So what's going on Reno?" Yuffie asked him seriously. Reno put the relatively light boxes onto the ground just outside the gate next to the quiet street curb. He reached once more into his pocket and pulled out a fresh cigarette. He lite it and inhaled deeply, letting it calm him down.

"Cid's finally kicking me out today since I've been a little short on cash for some time," Reno started, holding the stick between his fingers. He shut his green eyes to block out the stress. "You mind if I crash at your place for a while Yuffie?" Reno asked his girlfriend optimistically. He knew he could count on Yuffie.

"No way! We're done, Reno!" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips as she growled at him. "You hardly get anything working for that stupid Shinra guy doing whatever the hell you do, you got no money, you just lost your place, and you expect me to still stay with you? I'm sorry Reno but you're going to have to deal with this on your own !' Yuffie yelled at him. Reno was at a loss for words when she turned around to leave. Within a few moments, he was alone on the curb, completly screwed.

* * *

A/N: When I first finished chapter one, the second was almost done. It was just missing a paragraph. So I just finished it like 2 minutes ago. Oh well. Please review, even if it is negative. If you don't like this story, please check out my others. They don't suck nearly as bad as this one. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! When was the last time I worked on this story? Sorry anyone and everybody who was actually wanting to read this. This hasn't been to much of a priority and has pretty much been neglected. I am easily distracted by many things such as my new Fearnet on Demand (My last movie being the movie Night of the Creeps and also watching Zombie Roadkill), video games(I'm replaying Castlevania Curse of Darkness since my old data got deleted while I was in Dracula's Castle) and my other fanfics such as Hidden. The main reason I finally got to work was because I was on Youtube and found some videos from crisis core and was reminded of this story. So here in this chapter are two more characters that I loves, but you'll have to read to see who it is! Although it isn't a very long wait.

* * *

"Yo! Cloud! How are ya buddy?" Reno greeted as he sat down on a local park bench, placing his small box of belongings down next to him.

"Goodbye Reno."

"Ack! Cloud, c'mon! I haven't even said anything yet!" Reno panicked, hoping that Cloud wouldn't press that little red button. "C'mon Cloud, I'm desperate here!"

"Fine. What is it that you want?" Cloud asked irritated. Reno gave a sigh of relief. He patted his pocket, feeling for his cigarettes. He smiled as he felt it and pulled the carton out. He opened the top and pulled out one of the sticks, twirling it between his fingers.

"Can I please crash at your place for a while? Cid just kicked me out and Yuffie just decided that we were done so I can't really stay with her can I? Just this once can ya do me a fave? I'll make it up to you! I swear!" Reno pleaded, sticking his cigarette into his mouth. His leg wouldn't stay still, bouncing up and down.

"Sorry, but no," Cloud replied.

"What? Why not! Last time I was over at your place ya had that spare room in the back! There was junk and shit all over the bad, but it was still a room! Ya gotta let me stay! You won't even know-"

"You last came over here three months ago, Reno. The room is already occupied by someone else." Cloud explained, sounding strangely rushed, slightly confusing him. However, he was more concerned with the person who had stolen his potential room. Cloud and he had gone to high school and college together, and Cloud, although he usually hated doing it found a way to help out Reno.

"WHAT? WHO?" Reno hollered, demanding to know, the cigarette nearly falling out.

"..." Cloud remained silent. A wheel turned in Reno's head and he wished he could see Cloud's face at that moment. The spiky blond was probably blushing at the moment.

"Its Fair isn't it!" Zack smiled, now searching for his lighter. Cloud and Zack had been dating for a year in secret before Aerith finally found out and nearly told the entire city about it. Five months had passed since then and it was about time they did something big like moving in together.

"So what if it is? You stil can't stay here," Cloud crumbled, embarrassed. Reno frowned slightly.

"Well, dya no anyone who might have an extra room or someplace that has cheap rent cuz if I don't find a place soon I-"

"Hey Cloud, who are you talking to?" Reno chuckled as he heard Zack Fair's voice in the background. He laughed even more so, with his hand covering the receiver so they would hear him, when he heard Cloud let out a hilarious squeak, probably in response to Zack grabbing him around the middle as he tended to do.

"No one all that important," Cloud said to his boyfriend. Reno made a mental note to whack Cloud for his comment later on.

'If it wasn't anyone important, then you wouldn't be talking to them, now would you? Nor would you mind if I talk to them," Zack said, and the sounds of a fight over the phone caused Reno to crack up to the point of tears.

'Hello?" Zack had obviously one the battle.

"Yo! It's me!" Reno grinned. Zack was so much more fun than Cloud, who was usually the quiet and grumpy boyfriend while Zack was more on the fun and cheerful side.

"Ah, Reno! It's been a while! So whatya call Cloud for? Are you secretly seeing him behind my back!" Zack joked, accusing playfully. He pretend jealous made Reno smile.

"Yeah, actually. I'm completely gay and Cloud is just my type. I may have to fight you for him," Reno said, playing along. The two laughed while Cloud's annoyed growls could be heard over the line. "But seriously, I wanted to crash over there for a bit. I just got kicked out of my place."

"What about Yuffie? Doesn't she have, like, a giant house. Shouldn't she have an extra room?" In the background, one could now hear Cloud's grunts as he tried to retrieve the phone from the taller, stronger, older man, failing miserably.

"We sorta broke up." Reno sighed, lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply.

"Oh, sorry man. Um, I can't think of anyone off the top of my head that's got the space. Cloud?"

"Not that I know o-" Cloud paused, thinking, as Reno waiting eagerly. "I think there is one person who might." Cloud said slowly.

"No way! Really? Who is it?" Reno exclaimed, nearly jumping up off the bench, scaring a passing couple. The sounds of a phone in travel came again and Cloud had control once again.

"Kadaj. He's someone I know through work, but if I remember right one of his brothers just moved out recently so they should have an extra room. I can call and ask if you want." Cloud offered the red head. Reno knew he could count on Strife.

"THANK YOU! I so totally owe you for this one Cloudy!" Reno thanked loudly, cigarette between his teeth.

"I'll call you when I find out." Cloud assured Reno before the red headed smoker could hear Zack's giggles and Cloud's cries of protest. "Zack! No! Not there-" The phone hung up.

"Bye you lovebirds," Reno said with a smirk, taking another deep inhale, before standing up and stretching. He took the box of belongings under his arm and took a stroll through the park as he waited for Cloud to call him back, even though with the last little bit of the phone call may point to that call coming after a little more than a while, as people walking by glared at him for smoking around the little kids playing there.

"Maybe today isn't all bad after all."

A/N: I need to make these chapters longer. They are so short. Okay the pairing in this chapter is Cloudx Zack. I watched today when Cloud and Zack first met and decided that they must be a pairing! I couldn't help myself when I saw them laughing like that. And for personalities sorry if they seem off. My only real experience with ff7 comes from advent children and my absolute weakness is square enix characters.

Okay those who have watched Advent Children and know about the silver haired brothers may be able to pick up my foreshadowing. If not, ave fun trying to guess what happens next.

Sorry again for taking so long for not such a great chapter. I'll try to actually work on the next chapter and make it decent this time.

And please review on your way out. Everything is welcomed. Suggestions, complaints, predictions, anything. Reviews are like choclate to me. I can't live without them. Thank you so much


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Since I kinda took along time on the last chapter, I decided to work on this chapter immediately! I wanted to do Cloud and Zack cuteness so this is what I came up with. Just something small. Okay, I know there probably are some out there, but I have never seen a four bedroom apartment in my life. I have only lived in two bedroom apartments. Actually, the locations of living in this are based on places I've lived.

I had to listen to Blink 182 What's my Age Again over and over cause I found this awesome Reno tribute with the song, and it suited him so I only got into Renoish thinking when listening to this song. Okay so I'm going to stop talking and let you get on to reading.^^

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Holy shit! This place is huge!" Reno gasped as he looked at the towering apartment building. It was nearly double the size of Mako Apartment, lush green trees and brilliant red and white flowers blooming everywhere. There was even a small fountain near the glass front office. This place was far more than the red head had ever expected.

* * *

"I just got off with him and he said he won't mind much. You'll get your own room out of the four," Cloud informed as he flopped down on his couch, his free hand resting on his bare chest, the other holding his phone to his ear.

"He lives where?"

"It's the Uematsu Apartments in the northern part of the city," Cloud said looking at the little peice of paper with Kadaj's address scribled on it in blue ink.

"Wow! A four bedroom apartment! I never knew that thing existed!" Reno exclaimed. Cloud rolled his eyes; Reno was too damn loud in his opinion.

"Well, it does exist and you owe me for this one Reno," Cloud grumbled. A small creaking sound caught his attention, and he tilted his head back to see what was there. Nothing.

"Yeah I'll totally pay you back for this Cloud!"

"Kadaj said to be there about 7 tonight." Cloud looked over to the cable box's clock; 4:43. "So you'll have about 2 hours. Try not to be late, okay? The room is B10," Cloud said, crumpling the paper and tossing it across the room, missing the wastebasket. Again came the creak. Cloud quickly sat up and faced the direction the sound was coming from but again there was nothing.

"Thank you again so much Cloud! I'll talk to ya later!" Reno thanked, then hung up. Cloud shut his phone ad shoved it into his pocket. Again the creak came. Annoyed, Cloud stood up and stormed to where he had heard the sound, the door. He shoved open the door, it banging as it smashed into the wall. The hallway was empty. Cloud ground his teeth. Whatever the hell was making that sound was bugging the hell out of him.

"Boo!" Cloud let out a small yell as he felt strong arms wrap around his middle, pulling him back. Cloud glanced up at the dark hair man who was grinning goofily up at him. Cloud's cheeks grew slightly pink in response to the yell he had given. Zack just laughed.

"How did you get behind me?"

"That's a secret," Zack smiled as he gave the blond a peck on the cheek. Cloud just looked away. "You really helped him out, huh?"

"I didn't do anything," Strife grumbled. He pulled away from Fair's grip and walked over into the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. Zack stood in the doorway just watching. Cloud grabbed a spoon and peeled off the top. He took a bite of the strawberry yogurt before he started talking again. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Didn't feel like sleeping really," Zack said as he walked over to his boyfriend. He dipped the silver spoon into Cloud's yogurt but he did not eat it. He smiled before smearing it on Cloud's cheek.

"Don't waste food Zack," Cloud scolded about to wipe of the dairy product when Zack grabbed his hand. Cloud looked at him confused.

"Who ever said I was going waste it?" Zack giggled. He leaned over with a smile and licked off the yogurt, causing Cloud's face to turn bright red.

"ZACK!"

* * *

"Alright, so where the hell is this place," Reno asked himself, looking at the building numbers. A building 1-10. A building 11-20. Reno walked slowly along the path, taking it all in; he felt out of place here, although he usually felt out of place of everywhere except for bars and the smoke shop. A women with a dog passed by him. As she walked past, he made sure to check the back with a smile.

B building finally showed itself after a few minutes. The it seemed 5-10 were upstairs so he looked for any signs of a flight. He saw the slightly hidden behind 4 and quickly went up, easily two steps at a time.

"Damn, this place is so fucking clean," Reno noted as he passed a nice little potted plant in the middle of the perfectly clean hallway. He checked his watch; he still had some time before he was supposed to be here, but better safe than sorry. B7, B8, B9, Reno finally stopped when he saw the green door with B10 written in gold letters. Reno sighed; he hoped these people weren't pains. He took a moment before knocking three times. He waited, but nobody answered. He knocked again. Still no one.

"Yo, open the door. I'm the guy Cloud was talking about. Reno," Reno hollered into the open window at the side of the door. Still nothing. Annoyed, Reno kicked the door hard with his foot. He regretted it, biting down his lip. Hard door+foot=pain. Not one of his smartest moves. "Ow. Forget this. You're the ones who said I could stay here so I'm coming in," Reno hollered again. The front door was locked so he stuck his hand through the window and felt for the lock. He found it quickly and unlocked it, walking inside

* * *

A/N: Okay, I loved Zack's yogurt move. Originally it was going to be the nose but cheeks are cuter and I thought Cloud would blush, like, a thousand brighter if it was the cheek. I know this chapter is sorta short, but the next chapter is where all the good stuff is!

Okay, I have the basic structure of this story in my head (a first) but if there is any pairing that you really really really want to see, just let me know. I won't do pairings with Reno, Yazoo, Vincent, Cloud, Yuffie and Zack. But there is a whole wide array of Square Enix characters so give me a pairing and I'll try to squeeze them in!

Thank you again for reading and please review on your way out! ^^ *Munching on pocky*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A new chapter finally. Hooray for the silver brothers! I typed this all up in twenty minutes today since I won't have much time do do much later. Its my last day at my apartment; were moving everything tomorrow. But I'm glad I got to finish some things before then, like this.

Anyway, yet again I suck at Square Enix characters so sorry if they suck. But please do enjoy it and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Damn. This place is niice!" Reno gaped. A spotless, clean apartment greeted the red headed breaker and enterer. Every single item seemed to be in perfect place and it seemed each and every spec of dust had met a horrific death.

Reno stepped further into the front room. He could see the kitchen from where he was standing and, not to his surprise, it was perfectly clean with the exception of a single small plate on the table which had a piece of half eaten toast on it. To his right there was a small hall, empty and dark. To his left was another hall, however there was a small light above. Reno peeked into the hall, looking both ways. There were two unlit door to either sides. At the end of the small hallway, there was a single lit, closed door. Light poured out from the bottom.

"So somebody IS home. They so coulda let me in," Reno grumbled, about ready to bang on the door. His fist inches from the door, he paused when a noise caught his attention. The sound of running water.

"Shit! They're taking a shower? I thought they were supposed to be waiting for me. He better not take long," Reno sighed as he walked back to the front. Not sure what to do with himself, he plopped himself down on the white couch next to the tv. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes for a moment, feet up on the coffee table. It had been a long day for him.

"Who the hell are you?" Reno jumped nearly out of his skin at the unexpected voice. He quickly took his feet off the table and looked for the source. At the front door was a silver haired boy, maybe 17 or 18, with sharp blue green eyes. He wore a black zip up tanktop and a yellow and white vest, denim jeans and sneakers below. His appearance looked familiar to Reno for some reason, but at the same time not. The teen quickly made his way over to the red head, grabbing him around the collar.

"My, aren't you friendly," Reno commented sarcastically.

"I'll ask again, who are-"

"What's wrong Riku?" Riku instantly let go of Reno's collar and backed away, looking at the door as two more silver haired men walked into the apartment. One of the men was a tall, well built spikey silver haired man with green eyes, looking like a giant, dressed in a dark tshirt, a black jacket and jeans. To his side was a shorter silver haired man, looking to be in his early twenties with shoulder length hair, in a black trenchcoat, a black tshirt and skinny jeans. The shorter of the two quickly walked up to Reno, placing his face uncomfortably to his.

"And you are?" the silver haired man asked annoyed. Reno hesitated for a moment, taking in his appearance. He looked like someone.

"Reno. The guy Cloudy told ya about." Reno explained, trying to distance his face. Kadaj was silent for a moment then drew back, a small laugh escaping him.

"Oh, then I apologize, Reno, for my little brother's aggressiveness. Im sure you understand. After all you DID break in nearly twenty minutes before we were expecting you," he apologized, although Reno could tell the young man was incredibly annoyed. "By the way, I'm Kadaj. He," Kadaj pointed to the spikey haired man still in the door, "is my younger brother Loz. And the little brat over there is Riku, the baby of our little family."

"I'm not a brat!" Riku growled. "And I'm 18. I'm no baby! And how come I didn't know someone was moving in here?"

"We just arranged it today while you were at school," Kadaj informed, whacking Riku loudly on the back of his head. Reno wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Just then a question came to him.

"Wait a minute. Ya said the giant over there is your LITTLE brother? Are you sure?"

"I- I'm not a giant..." Loz started to sniffle. Kadaj rolled his eyes.

"Yes, actually he is," Kadaj answered, taking off his trenchcoat and tossing it onto the armchair next to where Reno sat. "So anyway, i have plans for the evening so lets hurry up and get this over with shall we." Reno motioned Reno to get up, and Reno removed himself from the couch with a sigh. As Reno followed, he looked back to see Riku flopping down onto the couch and turing on the tv and Loz picking up several heavy looking boxes from outside the led the red head to one of the rooms, the one on the left side, opening the door and stepping back.

"So this is I'm guessing the big guys old room?" Reno guessed looking in. Kadaj nodded.

"Yes. This'll be your room for now on, at least until you can get a new place. You are free to use the kitchen as you like and over there is the bathroom." Kadaj pointed over to the lighted door. Reno nodded in understanding. "You don't have to pay, as I told Cloud already, since our father pays for the entire apartment anyway. Just try not to cause any trouble, especially with Riku. He has a short fuse and won't hesitate to beat the living daylights out of you. And with as skinny and weak looking as you are, I'd watch my back."

"Weak?" Reno growled, glaring at the sneering silver haired Kadaj. Kadaj laughed at his anger.

"I was only joking,. I'm sure you could take him on," he said sarcastically. His sarcasm only got Reno more irritated and angered. Not really thinking, he took a large swing at Kadaj, to show that he was anything but weak. His attack was short lived, as something wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"No fighting if you please." Reno looked up to see a surprisingly familiar pair of beautiful eyes, a mixture of blue, green, and gold and long, damp silver hair that ran across a pale bare chest. A wet towel hung around his neck. Reno's face felt like it was on fire for some unknown reason.

"Oh, it's you," Yazoo commented, sounding somewhat uninterested. He released Reno's hand, and wiped away a drop of water from his forehead.

"I must admit I shoulda expected you," Reno laughed annoyed, both at the fact Yazoo stopped him from decking his brother and at his face for burning up.

"Oh? I'm going to bed now. Try not to be a bother, will you?" Yazoo's request had a hint of annoyance to it, which ticked Reno off more than he was. He opened the door opposite Reno's new room and shut the door behind him.

"You met my older brother?" Kadaj asked, genuinely curious. Reno was still staring at Yazoo's door for some reason. He glance to Kadaj.

"Yeah, earlier today." Reno shook his head slightly, clearing his head. "Well, I'm kinda tired so I'll get out of your hair and get some sleep." Reno said, walking into the room. Kadaj didn't hesitate to leave him alone to attend to his own business. He shut the door for Reno.

The room was small, and somewhat bare. There was a bed and a small tv, a closet off to the side of the room. A window with a view of the pool was next to the nightstand. Not much, but much better than nothing. Reno through his small box of belongings onto the bed and sat on the beds corner, chin resting in his palm. He gave a sigh. A moment ago, it felt like the oxygen in his body had been sucked out of his lungs. Reno wondered why.

"Probably cuz I was pissed," Reno guessed, laying back onto the surprisingly comfortable bed. He threw his tie and jacket down onto the floor, emptying his pockets. He closed his teal eyes, and drifted into the sleep he had been wanting all day.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why, but I feel Reno would completely make himself at home at someone's place he just broke into.^^. Okay, I put Riku as one of the brothers because A) They just look related! and B) It'll lead to more pairings on the side! So the order from oldest to youngest is Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, and Riku. Just so you know. And the dad is Sephi! Anyway...

The brother's apartment is actually mainly based on where I used to live, Reno's new room being the owner's neice's room and Yazoo's being mine.

I completely enjoyed writing Yazoo's discription for this chapter.

OOOOOH! I so can't wait to post the next chapter! It'll be the cutest thing, at least thats how it is for me.

Reno: It's gonna be cute? That cant be good.

Masaki: Reno? What the!

Reno: What? Ya have those weird conversations with those poke boys and I was feelin left out. I thought I deserved somethin.

Masaki: Oh...

Reno: Zack does too.

Masaki: (Grabbed from behind by Zack) Z- Zack! You too? Don't you people have things to do?

Zack: Thanks for the warm greeting.

Masaki: Heheh sorry.

Zack: No problems.

Masaki: So anyway, thank you for reading this chapter of Red and Silver!

Zack: And review on your way out if you can!

Reno: Thats all? I didn' get to hardly say anything.

Zack and Masaki: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I've been distracted by my other stories, Castlevania (I love Isaac), and Neon Genesis Evangelion. But I finally got back on track with the help of my Vincent figurine. I finally found it, buried underneath the junk I for some reason I brought with me to my new place. After squealing for some time I remembered that I had this fic to do so I got to work. So now I ask you to please enjoy!

* * *

Reno attempted to open his eyes. The world around him was blurry and far darker than before. He pressed a random button on his phone, making it light up, revealing the time. It was blurry but it seemed to read 11, or 12, he wasn't sure. Normally, he would be wide awake at this hour, drinking with friends, or having some fun with Yuffie, but that day just made him want to go back to sleep. And sleep for a very long time. He just really needed to pee first.

Rather clumsily, he got out of bed, trying to take hold of the chair that he usually had in front of his bed. However, it being a different appartment, there was no usual chair in front of his bed. And without it, there was preventing him from falling to the ground like a sack of rocks.

"Ow," Reno mumbled, not really wanting to get up. It took all his strength to get himself up. He leaned against the wall for a moment he continued his blurry half asleep journey in finding the bathroom. After nearly crashing into the door, he made his way into the hallway. 'Okay, its to my right, right?' Reno tried to remember. He flipped the switch, glad that he got it right. He closed the door behind him.

"Ung, what is that idiot doing that he has to be so loud," Yazoo grumbled as loud bumps came from the hall. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and moved so the he was laying on his back. He kicked the blanket off the bed and tried to fall back asleep, but the half asleep red head in the hall was keeping him awake and irritated. He closed his greenish eyes, trying to get back to sleep. The sound of the toilet flushes made Yazoo give a small growl of frustration, now rolling back onto his side again. He made a mental note to make Reno accidental fall down the stairs.

Reno opened the door to his room, barely awake. He walked through the darkness, feeling for his bed. A few steps in his foot came in contact with a hard desk. causing him to silently hiss. Was that there before? Ah, he didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to sleep. He saw the outline of the bed in the corner of the room, and he gave a small drowsy smile. He walked over and flopped down on the soft bed, taking in the scent of clean sheets. He turned over on his side feeling for his pillow. Instead of his pillow, his arms wrapped themselves around something else, something strong, but very soft, and very warm. It definitely wasn't his pillow, but he didn't care. He was far too sleepy to care. He buried his face into whatever it was, shutting his eyes and easily falling asleep.

What the fuck was he doing! Yazoo's eyes instantly flung open when he felt the red head fall into his bed, wrapping his arms around his middle. He let out a tiny squeak when the man buried his face into neck, hot breath tickling his skin. Maybe throwing him down the stairs accidentally wasn't exactly good enough tried to throw off the red head, but Reno's grip on him was strong., preventing him from even turning around.

"Wake up!" Yazoo growled, trying to now squirm out of his hold. Reno just mummbled gibberish and continued to sleep, drooling on him. The silver haired man couldn't move, or wake him up. In short, he was stuck until morning.

Reno didnt feel like opening his eyes. He was too comfortable to want to wake up; he had had probably the best sleep in years. He gave a small yawn and wiped the drool away from the corners of his mouth. As he did so, he noticed something. It felt like there was something heavy on his chest, warm and soft, but heavy. The smell of soft lavender entered his nose. He sleepily opened one eyes, greeted by silver.

'Wait...what?' Reno's eyes shot open, to see Yazoo, his head rested on his chest. He could feel his cheeks growing hotter and hotter. Reno would loved to have thrown the man off of him, but he was currently paralyzed in confusion and embaressment. 'Why the hell is he in my bed?' Reno screamed in his head. Now that he was so close, Reno noticed how calm Yazoo's face looked when he slept. He had surprisingly long lashes, and such soft looking pale skin. With strands of long silver silver hair brushing up against the sides of his cheeks, he did look rather feminine. And really pretty...

'Pretty?" Surprised by his own thoughts, Reno quickly sat up, causing Yazoo to roll off, banging his head loudly against the wall. Yazoo quickly woke up and gripped his head."Damn! That hurt," Yazoo hissed as rubbed the sore spot. He then looked over at Reno who was sitting beside him looking more than flustered.

"Wh- why are you in my bed?" Reno choked out, so red his tattoos were nowhere to be seen. Yazoo sighed in irratation.

"You idiot. This is my room."

"...what?"

"You came in here half asleep last night and fell asleep in my bed. I would have thrown you off if you hadn't glued yourself to me. You wouldn't wake up," Yazoo explained, getting up from the foot of bed. He stretched before making his way to the closet.

"But you were laying on me!"

"At some point during the night, you must have let go and I must have rolled over," Yazoo pulled a black shirt from the closet. He looked back at Reno, who had failed to move. "Oh my, your face." Yazoo couldn't help let out a small laugh.

"Wh-what about my face?" Reno put his hands to his warm cheeks, feeling around for anything weird.

"Its bright red," Yazoo snickered. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into his head. With an evil, sly grin, Yazoo walked back to the bed, and leaned over Reno so that their faces were only inches apart. Reno let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you were awake when you came in here. Do you have a habit of crawling into other men's beds?" Yazoo asked, thoroughly enjoying the look on the redhead's face.

"N-NO!" Reno half hollered, shaking his head back and forth quickly. Reno quickly jumped up from the bed and quickly walked to the door, not really wanted to look at Yazoo any longer. However, that hope of not looking at the silver haired man was quickly shot down when Yazoo grabbed him around the waist from behind, drawing his close. Reno temporarily forgot how to breath when he felt Yazoo speak softly into his ear.

"And if that's true, feel free to come back into my bed anytime," Yazoo said with a wink. He released Reno, who then proceeded to run out of the room.

"NO THANKS!" Reno hollered from the hall. Yazoo could here the door across the hall slam shut. The silver haired man laughed at his genius. A little mental scarring can sometimes be better than pushing someone down a flight of stairs. He kept on laughed as he got dressed for work.

Reno buried his face in his pillow. He had done a lot of stupid, embarrassing things in his life. He had tried to fly by jumping off the roof wearing a pair of cardboard wings, when he was fifteen, in front of all his friends. He had gotten drunk in college and tried to piss off Cloud by kissing his current girlfriend, Tifa Lockhart, but ended up making out with a lamp instead. He even dated Yuffie. He was always made fun of by Rufus in front of Elena, his coworker and ex girlfriend. All of these were rather humiliating and embarrassing, but nothing compared to the embarrassment he felt right now. His face was burning and his heart rate had skyrocketed. He hadn't expected Yazoo to say any of what he did, or to say it so close. He was sure he was joking, but when he spoke those words into his ear, he seemed to have lost his breath, his heart pounding. Out of embarrassment. And surprise. Nothing else. That was it.

"Arg!" Reno growled into his pillow. This was not a good way to start a morning. There had to be a good way to make this day halfway decent. Normally he would solve a bad day with booze and sex, but he didn't have enough money for either. Unless...Reno recalled the woman he had seen yesterday when he had first got here. And she was rather hot. If he could find her again, he could have both. He searched the floor for his phone, grabbed it, then dialed. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy irritated voice. Reno smiled. He was sleepy, the time where he said yes to everything to get people to leave him alone.

"Hey Axel! Wanna treat your big bro and his new girlfriend to some drinks to drinking later tonight? It could be a double date," Reno asked innocently. He could here annoyed growling on the other end.

"Who is it Axel," came another voice in the background, sounding far less asleep than Axel.

"Just my stupid brother. Wanna go drinking tonight Roxas?" Axel asked as Reno patiently waited.

"Um, I guess," Roxas answered unsure.

"Guess we're in Reno," Axel grumbled. Reno was about to respond when his younger brother hung up the phone. Reno gave a small smile. One, because he could feel the heat leave his cheeks, and two because with booze and a chance for sex, his day might be headed in the right, uncreepy direction.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I have been dying to do this chapter for the longest time. I wanted to have Reno wake up in Yazoo's bed when I first started this thingie. I now give a sheik of insane fangirl laughter! Oh and yay, Axel and Reno are brothers! And because I know almost every yaoi person loves AkuRoku, I put that in there. For AkuRoku fans and it sorta goes with the plot, but that'll come later.

Anything you want to see, like small fluff moments of one of the following pairings, ZackCloud, AkuRoku, RenoYazoo, let me know and I'll do my best to add it in!

Reno: Why is it that whenever you write your author notes, I get incredibly nervous.

Masaki: Cause you're surprisingly smart enough to know how evil I am!

Zack: Haha, you are aren't you!

Masaki: ZACK! (Hugs Zack)...wait! Hey!

Reno: Well, review. Or else.

Zack: Please!

Masaki: And thank you!

Zack, Reno, and Masaki: Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, next chapter! Starting out with some AkuRoku on this one. One, cause I promised a little Akuroku, and two I've never really done either of them so I'm giving them a try. Anyway...lets see. Anything really important to know? Not that I can think of. Well then, I'll let you read now! Have fun!

* * *

Axel had finally started to fall back asleep after his brother had called when a delicious smell filled his nostrils. The red head slowly opened his green eyes and let out a yawn. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He ran his hand through his spiky red hair before getting out of bed. Only wearing a pair of red pajama bottoms, he found himself rather cold, so he wrapped the blanket around him. Following his nose, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, Axel, you're up!" Roxas looked over his shoulder at the sleepy red head who had just walked in. Holding onto the pan of bacon, the blond walked over to the older male, getting on his tippy toes so to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Axel gave him a smile and kissed him on the forehead.

"I thought I smelled meat," Axel grinned, pulling his hand out of the blanket and reaching for the bacon. Roxas slapped his hand away.

"Nope. You have to wait for breakfast to be finished first," Roxas said with a smirk. He knew how much he hated being deprived of meat. Axel gave a small frown, but let Roxas go back to cooking. The red head sat down at one of the chairs and poked at a bowl filled with fruit. He didn't like anything healthy, so the fruit was just for decoration.

"So ya ready to get drunk tonight?" Axel asked with an evil smirk. He always did like Roxas when he was drunk. He was much more silly and acted so cute. And much more willing to be on bottom.

"NO! I know what you're thinking so you can forget it!" Roxas protested, face bright pink. Roxas started placing the bacon onto two plates, then proceeded to out the bread in the toaster. Axel, with a grumpy look on his face, quickly threw off the blanket while the blond wasn't looking. Roxas dropped the tub of butter when Axel wrapped around his middle, pulling him in close.

"Axel!" Roxas blushed when the red head kissed his neck. Axel gave a sly smile as he slipped his hand down the younger boys pants.

"Well since I can't have my little drunk Roxy tonight, I guess well have to have the fun now," Axel whispered into Roxas' ear, making the young boy blush even harder.

"Hm, maybe you're right." Roxas kissed the older man passionately and breakfast was forgotten.

* * *

Reno had gotten dressed, a black button down shirt and jeans, and was ready to get himself a girlfriend. On his way out the front door, Kadaj intercepted him.

"What happened earlier?" the silver haired man asked, leaning against the front door. Reno growled. He really hated this guy.

"Can ya move?" Reno said, making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Sure," Kadaj said with a sneer. "Just don't get so pissed off at my brother so early in the morning." Kadaj moved aside and threw a small object at Reno. He almost dropped it, but he did catch it. It was a small silver key.

"So you can get in." Kadaj explained as he left for the kitchen. Reno's eye twitched. He really did hate that guy. Resisting the urge to go over and punch him, Reno gave an angry sigh and left the apartment, heading downstairs looking for his new girlfriend.

"Okay, lets think. Okay that chick yesterday had short blond hair and greenish eyes. Now if only I knew where to find her, that would be helpful," Reno reminded himself. He sat down on a small bench that sat close to the pool area, resisting the urge to pull out a cigarette. He didn't want to blow his chance.

* * *

Reno looked down at his watch. About two hours had passed and still no blondie. Reno sighed. If blondie didn't show up, that would mean either having to watch his pedophile brother and the blond squirt make out, which was always unpleasant, or not go at all, which meant no free beer. Well, at least there was other places to look for hot girls. Maybe he could hang around the shopping district and pick up some easily flattered girls. Now somewhat liking this idea better than sitting around waiting for one girl like a weirdo, Reno quickly got up, thinking which way was easiest to get to the shopping district.

"Hey dumbass. Get the hell out of the way!" came a female snarl from behind. Reno jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see the same blond woman he had seen the day before.

"What the hell are you? Deaf?" she growled, attempting to push her out of the way.

"No. Reno actually," Reno introduced with an annoyed laugh. Was everyone at this apartment complex a complete asshole? Reno took note of her face, which would have been very pretty if her snarl hadn't been there. She had very bright green eyes and beautiful blond hair that reached shoulder length, two strange strand of hair sticking up from the top like antenna. She wore a black tank top with blood spatters on it and tight black jeans and boot. Which Reno couldn't help but think looked really hot on her. Now if only he could get her into bed with him...

"I honestly don't give a shit about who you are. So move."

"Hey, can I possibly treat a beautiful young lady to some drinks tonight?" Reno asked, ignoring her comment, in the most gentlmanly voice he could muster. The blond woman frowned. She would not normally go out drinking with complete, moronic strangers, but she would be getting alcohol, so what did she have to lose?

"Fine. What time then?" she shrugged. Reno gave an internal smile.

"Meet me here at 7 tonight k?" Reno instructed, pointing to the bench. The woman gave an annoyed nod of agreement then proceeded to knocking Reno back out of her way. She made her way around several bushed and turned, leaving the red head's sight.

"...bitch."

* * *

"Bought time you showed up Reno," Axel greeted from a booth in the corner, the one they usually sat in when they went drinking, his arm wrapped around Roxas in a way that didn't really allow the little blond to move.

"Hey," Roxas said with a tired smile.

"Hey squirt." Reno, the woman not far behind him, hurried over to the booth, immediately bending over to mess with Roxas' spikey hair. The boy simply gave Reno a death glare. His boyfriend's brother loved treating him like he was a little kid, one thing he hated more than anything. The woman down at the kid with a look that made it seem like she thought Roxas was a little puppy. And kicking puppies seemed to be a hobby of hers. Axel noticed this and took a firmer grip on the boy.

"And this is...?" Axel asked, pointing to his brother's date.

"This is...er...um.." Reno looked back at the girl. Maybe it would've been benifical to ask the girl her name before asking her out. The blond woman gave a growl of irritation.

"Renela," the woman said, glaring at the younger red head, causing the two to get in a glaring contest. Reno and Roxas both gave each other a look signalling each other to stop them. Reno knew his brother well enough that even though he could act quite calm sometimes, if he got angry enough, he would get violent, regardless of gender. And he had a feeling Renela was the same way, just without the calm part.

"So Axel," Roxas said quickly, trying to prevent the red head from decking her. "Now that Reno's here, lets get some drinks!" Somewhat surprised at Roxas' willingness to drink immediately took his mind off of Renela. With a grin, he immediately released the little boy and ran off to go get the drinks. Roxas ran after him to help. That and he already couldn't stand Renela.

"So, Renny," Reno said as he moved so she could get into the booth. Larxene whacked him on the back of the head. "I mean Renela, what do you think about sex on the first date?" Reno asked with a hopeful smile. He noticed that her eyes had a small hit of dark green around the pupil. It was rather pretty. Although he had rather have liked to have seen them a mixture of blue with her green. A hint of gold would look nice. He immediately tried to turn his attention back to Renela's answer rather when he realized how familiar the eyes he had described sounded to him.

"Well, I guess it all depends on how many drinks I get," she whispered in his ear with a cold yet seductive voice.

* * *

A/N: Okay! All done with that! So Renela. If you didn't already figure it out, she is Larxene's original self. Or well the original self I came up with. I am not a big Larxene fan but I needed Reno to have a temporary girlfriend. And since I know non yaoi people sometimes pair Axel and Larxene up, I thought I'd put her somebody and Axel's once assumed somebody temporarily together. Her personality is a little harsher and her appearance is very very slightly different, such as her hair not being slicked back and her hair being a tad bit longer, but it is Larxene.

OH! And no! I am not doing a sex scene next chapter! Sorry, but it would be altogether creepy for me!

Roxas: Thank god.

Masaki:...(Whack!)

Roxas: Ow! Will you stop hurting me?

Masaki: Of course not! What then would I do with my time/

Roxas: Ung. Well, please review on your way out.

Masaki: And thank you for reading!

Roxas and Masaki: BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! New chapter! Kinda been distracted lately so it was hard to get focused and work. Even now I'm distracted, watching Tsubasa Chronicles, the Abridged movie.

Hey I just realized this is my first thing of the new year! Great. I was hoping I'd write something better but oh well. Hope you enjoy! And be a good reader and please review!

* * *

Reno's eye's slowly flickered open as the sound of an annoying bark filled his ears. He glanced to his side to see a familiar blond sleeping next to him. He looked around to see an unfamiliar room, most likely Renela's. He gave a small smile. Last night had been quite enjoyable.

He, Renela, Axel, and Roxas had to have been drinking passed midnight. He remembered his brother and the adorably drunk Roxas had begun to make out. Not really interested in watching them have their own fun, he and the blond had left to have fun of their own.

He got out of bed, picking his discarded clothes off the floor. He slipped on his shirt, leaving the buttons undone. He looked in the mirror above the dresser, off in the corner of the room. His long red hair was a mess. He finger brushed it, and searched his pockets until he found a spare hair thing. He tied it up quickly and pulled on his pants. Reno turned back to the bed when he heard a small yawn.

Renela was slowly waking up. Reno walked over to her and leaned down, giving her a small peck on the cheek. She glared at him with sleepy yet cruel green eyes.

"Don't give me that sweet shit," Renela slapped him weakly across the face. She sat up and stretched, then reached down and picked up her bra off the floor, and put it on. She gave a shooing motion with her hand.

"What? I saw ya undress. But I gotta leave the room for ya to get redressed?" Reno asked with a laugh. Renela got out of bed just to smack him on the back of the head.

"Dumb ass. Leave my fucking apartment before Marluxia comes back" Renela said, shooing him away.

"Marluxia?"

"My husband," she explained irritated, whacking him again. "You're not half bad, so if you ever want some fun, you know where I am," she whispered into his ear, giving a wink.

Husband was a word Reno both wasn't expecting or wanted, so with a quick nod he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door wobbly, leaving the half naked woman in her room. He barely avoided having his leg gnawed off by Renela's pint sized miniature pincher, managing to slam to door in its little face as he jump put of the apartment. The red head closed the door and made his way down the stairs, nearly falling on the last few steps. He paused for a moment to regain his balance before leaving the area. At least he knew somewhat where he was. It was his new apartment complex, for he noticed the freakish cleanliness and potted flowers everywhere, a detail he hadn't noticed last night.

Reno looked up, seeing he was in the G section of Uematsu, not too far off from B-10, but still a bit of a walk. He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand; the sunlight was bugging his eyes. He started walking back, looking back at the pink haired man who passed him, snickering. The color pink made him laugh in general, but as a hair color, to Reno it was hysterical.

After about twenty minutes, for the apartment complex was far larger than Reno expected, he finally started climbing up the stairs to B-10. He unlocked the door and walked in.

The moment he came in, Yazoo looked up from his muffin, looking rather irritable.

"You didn't come back last night," he plainly stated as he tilted his head back to see the red head. Reno simply blushed.

"I don't see how its any of your business whether I did or not," Reno growled, looking away, praying the man didn't see his cheeks turn red. He just couldn't look at him normally now. Yazoo gave a small smirk.

"It isn't," Yazoo said, biting into his muffin. Reno's eyes gave a twitch. The silver haired threw the wrapper into the trash can nearby and sat up, grabbing his green apron the hung over the chair. "But I'll say this anyway. By the way you look, I guess I was right." Yazoo pointed to his messy appearance, thrown on clothes and messy hair. "You do have a habit of sneaking into other people's beds then."

If Yazoo hadn't been trying to scar the redhead, he would have burst out laughing at his reaction. His cheeks were even brighter than his hair, eyes wide in shock. Reno violently shook his head.

"Do not ya damn bastard!" Reno yelled, storming off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Yazoo simply chuckled.

He loved payback.

* * *

A/N: Kinda sort but oh well. I still hopes ya liked it!

I always thought Roxas would be incredibly adorable if he ever got drunk. I put Marluxia instead of an original persona because well, I just wanted Marly to be Marly. Oh and I completely forgot I gave Renela a dog. I was rereading…what was it…chapter four I think, and noticed she was walking a dog.

Sigh. I so can't wait to have a real Renzoo moment. Another time another chapter then.

Reno: Now that your done, review will ya?

Masaki: Could you say it nicer please.

Reno: *Sigh* Please review yo. And thanks for readin.

Masaki: Good Reno!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: God, I'm feeling Renoish today. I couldn't stop smirking or sticking out my tongue at people. And I kept ending my sentences with yo. I didn't even notice for a while actually. I think its because I had my Reno playlist that I had on all day. Music always makes me act differently than normal. Anyway, being in a Reno mood, I decided to yet again put off working on Hidden and do this instead. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Reno kicked the wall, not really caring about the pain. He REALLY wanted to rip something in half; his pillow was looking like a perfect victim. Why did every silver haired guy in this house piss him off to the point he wanted to destroy something, human or otherwise. Especially Yazoo. His words made him want gouge his eyes out with a spork. Reno could still tell that his cheeks were bright red, which made Reno even angrier. At least he didn't have to see the man for the rest of the day, since he had to work. That made him a little calmer. But not all that much. He yet again kicked the wall, this time noticing the pain and howled in pain. The redhead tried to grab his throbbing foot, but ended up loosing his balance, falling back onto the bed. Reno let out a growl.

"Today's starting out great," he said to himself sarcastically. He sat up and looked at his phone; it was barely ten.

* * *

Yazoo waited patiently at the counter, playing with some of the items on display. He was bored since there weren't really any customers until noonish, giving him nothing to do for at least two hours. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, chuckling slightly. He was remembering a certain red heads blushing reaction. The color of his cheeks was just as bright and red as his hair.

Yazoo picked up a small teddy bear that held a coffee cup in its paws. Now Yazoo found himself wondering. Where was the idiot last night? Did he actually go and sleep with someone? The silver haired man felt a small spark of annoyance at the thought.

The loud sound of the bell alerted Yazoo of a new customer, walking in looking rather sleepy. Yazoo pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and got ready work.

* * *

Reno sighed. What was there even to do? He looked at his box of cigarettes. Not that many left. He could always go and buy some more. But then again, he only had about $2.50 left in his dying wallet, hardly enough needed. Maybe he could go exploring, seeing what was around. He never recalled being in this part of town, so he might find something interesting. Anything was better than staying in this torture chamber at least.

He grabbed his pathetic wallet, shoving it in his pocket and his cell phone, ready to go. He walked out of the room, with a tiny limp caused by his own stupidity, shutting the door behind him. When he entered the front room, he stopped. Brunette spikes and huge blue eyes caught his attention, something he had never expected to see. A young teenage boy was reading a comic on the couch, not noticing that he had walked in. What striked Reno as odd though was that he actually recognized the boy.

"...Sora?" The brunette boy nearly dropped his comic in surprise, looking up finally seeing the red head. He look dumbfounded.

"R-reno? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Spikey." After a moment of uncertain silence, another person enter the room from the kitchen, arms filled with bags of chips and soda bottles, silver hair tied back in a ponytail. Reno let out an irritated growl. It was the annoying little brat Riku. Riku also let out a grumble when he saw the red head.

"You know Reno, Riku?" Sora asked a little confused, grabbing a bag of chips. Riku shrugged.

"Unfortuantely. My brothers are letting him stay here. How do you know him?" Riku asked annoyed, still glaring at Reno.

"My brother is dating his brother," Sora explained with an idiot grin. Riku broke his death glare long enough to flop down next to Sora, snatching the bag from him.

"Small world, isn't it. So how's your foot?" Riku asked Reno with a smirk, taking one of the chips from the bag.

"Whatdya mean?" Riku gave a small laugh.

"Earlier it sounded like you kicked the wall. God, you're stupid." Reno resisted to punch the little brats lights out. Riku laughed a little louder than before at the red heads expression.

"Shut up."

"I'm going to guess Yazoo said something." Reno's eye twitched at the mere mention of the man. Riku took that as a yes. "That's just like him. If you piss him off, he loves the payback. It's sota a hobby of his. He's probably trying to get you so pissed you leave. I didn't hear what happened, but whatever you did the other morning really made him hate your guts." Reno's face turned pink at the memory of that morning. He honestly didn't mean to end up in his bed, he thought angrily.

"So to him this is sorta like a game," Reno grumbled to himself, Riku nodded in agreement. Sora, feeling left out, grabbed Riku by the arm, the silver haired boy's head now resting comfortably resting on his thigh.

"I think you should play the game then. If he wants you to leave, you should try to win the game," Sora suggested. Riku whacked him on the forehead.

"Ung, no way. I want him to leave too," Riku complained, causing the younger boy to giggle. Reno pondered the brunette's idea for a moment. It would be fun to do, well if Yazoo's method was a little difference. He was about to make another comment when he noticed that the two teens had started wrestling on the couch, Riku probably annoyed by Sora suggesting he should try and stay, the red head figured . Although when he saw a flash of tongue, Reno instantly knew he was wrong and hurried out the front door.

Reno finally stopped running when he passed the gates that lead out of the complex. God, they could have at least waited for him to leave. Now at a safe distance, Reno started walking, not sure where he was going. Trying to think less of what Sora was trying to do and more of what he said, Reno started thinking more on his idea. Yazoo was playing a game, and Reno was never the type to just loose without putting up a fight. He would love to fight back, but the problem was he didn't know exactly how. He knew what he would do if it was a woman, but he was not sure how to piss off another guy the sort of way that Yazoo could. The red head's usual method of pissing someone off was either sarcastic remarks or putting rubber rats and roaches in someone's car.

Then something popped into his mind. He remembered one night he had crashed with Axel, before Roxas decided to move in. The blond had been complaining to Reno about how horrible Axel was to his twin brother. Teasing him and flirting just to laugh at his reactions.

Reno gave an evil grin as he pulled out his phone, quickly dialing a number, he held up the phone to his ear, waiting.

"Yo Reno! You totally ditched us last night! Where'dya go?" Axel complained as he answered the phone.

"I went home with Renela since you and the squirt were makin out in the booth. But that doesn't matter right now. I want you to help me with somethin yo."

"Can't you, like, call Cloudy or that bald guy...um Rude right? I'm about to go to bed," Axel whined.

"You're going to bed? It's like, eleven."

"With Roxas."

"I'm gonna to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, I can't call anyone but you on this. This requires your expertise."

"What exactly then do ya need bro?" Axel asked, starting to get interested, knowing what Reno always said was his expertise.

* * *

Yazoo placed a cup of coffee on the small counter, reading the name on the side. A slate haired boy in black, hair draping in front of one of his eyes took the cup with a nod. As the teenage boy found his seat, the bell rang again, alerting Yazoo again of another customer. The silver haired man looked up only to see a familiar head of red hair, tied back in a long ponytail. A little surprised, since he thought his last comment would make Reno stay away from him, Yazoo put on his best flirtatious smile.

"Can't even stay away from me it seems," Yazoo said with an smirk as Reno leaned up against the counter, popping a mint into his mouth and sucking. If he kept up his act long enough, by the end of the week, the red head should be gone. "Not that I mind anyway."

"Yeah. I can't deny it really. You're just too beautiful to stay away from yo," Reno sighed, taking a lock of Yazoo's long silver hair into his hand. It took a moment for the words to process in Yazoo's brain. When he realized what Reno had said, a moment later, he found himself choking on the mint. He managed to spit it out into his hand, out of breath.

"P-pardon. I don't think I heard you right," Yazoo sputtered, trying to regain his composure. Reno let out a small giggle.

"Y'know, you have the prettiest eyes, yo," Reno admired, giving a seductive smile. Yazoo felt his cheeks slowly warm up. Not sure exactly what was going on, Yazoo found himself eternal grateful when his coworker came out from the backroom.

"Hey Yazoo, I need you over here. The machine hates me," called the short blue hair woman, motioning him over. Yazoo never felt happier to be asked to do more work.

"Of course. I'll be right there Aqua," Yazoo nodded, leaving the counter without saying a word to the red head. He hurried to the back room, Aqua giving him a strange look. Yazoo could hear the bell. He glance over his shoulder, seeing that Reno had left.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

A/N: Reno's on the offensive now! Finally. With this chapter begins the REAL fun. My evil mind can finally start working! Hopefully I can get a new chapter out soon. I really want to get two new chapters of my other story Hidden (I haven't added a new chapter since when, November? I've been to obsessed with this) out before my birthday (February 1st) so Red and Silver is slightly less of a priority. But then again, knowing me, I'll procrastinate Hidden and work on this anyway.^^

Please review if you can! If so I shall have Zacky give you a hug.

Thank you all!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey all! Finally I did this! Sorry for taking so long! I don't have enough time for the computer anymore. So my sincerest apologies! Anyway, for this chapter I tried to work more on Yazoo, but I'm not too confident in how it turned out. TToTT

So I do hope you enjoy and please review on your way back! Thankies!

* * *

Reno didn't hesitate to leave Jenova's, He quickly ran past the large front windows of the coffee shop, just in case Yazoo looked. Once out of range, Reno felt like banging his head against a brick wall, He honestly couldn't believe he had just said what he had to Yazoo, with a completely straight face no less.

'Well when you wanna creep out someone with flirting, using things that are already kinda true help a lot. Its the best option when you really don't really know much about the person. Like when I first told Roxy he had the cutest puppy dog face, he freaked out and couldn't even make a whole sentence. But anyway, that should help. Let me know how it works and good luck bro!'

Reno had taken his brother's advice of using features; he couldn't deny that Yazoo had the pretties eyes, a unique blend of green, blue, and gold. And he could not say he had ever seen a prettier boy before; and he had know a lot of pretty boys in his lifetime. At least, judging by his reaction, the comments should keep Yazoo away. But still, the fact that he actually did say it with a convincing voice and face was somewhat disturbing to him. Despite that, he put on a strange smile of odd satisfaction, deciding he was now hungry and ready to find someplace to eat. Axel's place was promising, since the food was plentiful and free. Not to mention he needed to give his younger brother the biggest thanks of his life.

Yazoo was always the calmest of his brothers. He almost never lost his cool demeanour unless something truly aggravated him, which was hard to accomplish. However, today his calm demeanour was shattered thanks to a certain red head. Of all thing he had expected to come from his false seduction, the silver haired man hadn't expected anything like this at all. His pale face was bright red and he was having trouble speaking, much to his coworkers amusement. It had been several hours since Reno had come into the coffee shop, but the blue haired Aqua was still trying resist giggling, and the other, newer employee Demyx didn't even try to hide his enjoyment, laughing and making jokes about his still red face.

"Will you be quiet!" Yazo snapped, taking off his nametag and apron, throwing it into his black backpack. Although trying hard not to burst into giggles, Aqua nodded with grin. Demyx on the other hand didn't know how to be.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look like that before Yazoo," Demyx sang out, wiping down one of the tables. With an irritated sigh, Yazoo packed up his rest of his things and gladly left the coffee house, giving Demyx a glare as he left.

"Well, this plan backfired...I should have pushed him down the stairs when I had the chance," Yazoo thought aloud, heading down on his way home, not too far off a walk. But it was long enough to think for a bit. Was the red head actually serious about what he said? Had the idiot actually taken his comments seriously? This wasn't turning out good. To busy stressing over the earlier events, the man only just realized he was back at the complex. Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Yazoo took a deep breath and opened the front door, ready to go and get some sleep. Unfortunately for a second time that day, he found his face turning red .

"...Riku, if you are going to do that with Sora, please don't do it on the living room couch," Yazoo requesting looking away, averting his eyes from his shirtless brother who moments ago was making out passionately with a nearly nude Sora, only dressed in red boxers. The young silver haired boy looked up at his brother and smirked.

"Your face is bright red," Riku pointed out. Yazoo tossed his backpack at his younger brother, but missing him, it landing instead on the brunettes boy's stomach, making him let out a loud cry of exaggerated pain.

"That may be because you two insist on getting intimate on the couch in the front room."

"...No. That's not it. You've walked in on us doing worse and you hardly batted an eye." Riku said slowly, examining his brother's face, still sitting on his boyfriend.

"Did something happen?" Sora asked from underneath. Yazoo gave an irritated shake of his head.

"Oh I know! Reno must've said something! Did he say you were sexy or something?"

"Wha- he...wait a minute! How do you-!" Yazoo spattered out, then realizing how flustered he sounded and tried to calm down. Sora looked at the older man in surprise; he had never seen him act like that before.

"It was Sora's idea actually. He suggested Reno play your game so you would stay away from him," Riku explained with a smile, enjoying the sight of Yazoo's twitching face.

"So he's playing a game?" Yazoo asked, trying to make sure he understood, now starting to become calm again.

"Only the one you started," Sora chimed in with a big smile. Riku took a pillow and put it over the boy's face.

"Pretty much what he said," Riku agreed.

"Sora, I will murder you for that suggestion. You may not know how, or when, but it will happen," Yazoo growled, a squeak coming from under the blanket. "Well, thank you for telling me. You can...continue. But please, take it to your bedroom. There are thing I do not want to see my little brother doing." Yazoo thanked, giving the two a shooing motion. Riku threw the smothering pillow onto the floor, giving the spikey haired boy a chance to breath and pulled him up off the couch and down the hall towards his bedroom.

Yazoo grabbed his bag and went down the hall that led to his own room. He checked the room across from his to see if there was a light. There was none. Either Reno was asleep or still gone. Not that Yazoo cared right now. He just proceeded to slam his door shut behind him.

"So he's fighting back then hm?" Yazoo said, taking off his shirt and falling back onto his bed. "Well there is one thing he doesn't know about me. I don't like yo lose."

* * *

A/N: This is actually the first time my rough draft was actually texted up on my phone instead of being typed up on the computer or writen down on paper like I usually do. I'm kinda proud of it. It was taxing on the thumbs though.

Anyway, I think Yazoo was a tad ooc in this chapter, but I don't know. Hopefully I'll get him back.

Ah, I love my little uke Sora.

Anyway again, I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. Mostly I don't have too much typing time anymoreTToTT...*yawn* God I'm tired. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. So because I'm tired, Cloud, wrap this up!

Cloud: Why me?

Masaki: Cuz I haven't given you anything fun to do yet.

Cloud: *sigh* Fine. Masaki thanks you for reading and being patient. Oh and please leave a review when you're done. They're appreciated.

Masaki: ...You could've said it more enthusiastically.

Cloud: That's Zack's department.

Masaki: K then, Cloud you're fired. Go find me Zack!

Cloud: Great.

Masaki: Well, like Cloud said thank you all for reading an putting up with me. And please review. I know people read this,more than those who already review, I know, so please leave a review, no matter how small. Thank you and til next time! (goes to sleep)


End file.
